


Time traveled

by Scarletamerica221



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletamerica221/pseuds/Scarletamerica221
Summary: when a certain god trickster time travels with a hope of one last way to freedom, the outcome is more hilarious than serious, it is like fate pointed a finger at the god and laughed. The consequences are a loss for the trickster god but again for a certain couple who have always dreamed of having a family.and so starts the saga of an unusual family and their domestic life





	Time traveled

**Author's Note:**

> I am an amateur writer and posting here for the first time if you like or don't like the story please feel free to comment.

Chapter 1: When a god time travels …  
It all started when Tony being himself forgot to dismantle the time travel equipment, how much harm could it do. The answer to it was not a lot but plenty to turn a god into a baby. It was Wanda’s birthday that day, having known her Steve knew that she would spend it being cooped up in the bedroom reminiscing and hurting about missing her brother. Natasha had shared the concern too when the sat discussing how to make her birthday a special one, they normally did a lot more than discuss all night but who was to complain. The last resort was to ask Clint for advice, he suggested to have a small gathering on the farm but that would have been too obvious if the fact that Wanda would refuse since her usual tradition of the birthday week was to cry and that she intended to do this year too, who was to blame her , she would be unreachable , unconsolable a damsel in distress .  
By morning the news of her birthday spread like a wildfire, Pepper and Tony too got on the surprise gathering bandwagon, thor against all their wishes invited Loki. Clint decided to bring his family too. Bucky was coming along with the Wakandans and Sam with his mystery new girlfriend.  
Scott was ecstatic, to say the least, it was either going to be the best party or the worst one off all.  
The birthday morning came and everyone gathered to have breakfast minus wanda who decided to stay the night at her brother's grave cold and wet, she did not mind.  
Where is Wanda Scott asked and as if on cue everyone answered her brother’s grave.  
The first idea should we be doing this came from Bucky but it rather went on deaf ears he did not protest, he walked calmly on the grounds hoping to find her, and find her did shivering stark awake by the grave her knees under her chin, a bunch of assorted handpicked bunch of forget me not’s and hydrangeas lay on the stone slab, a bush of the blue flowers grew all around the complex, she tended them herself, a welcoming change for her and at least it made the complex look Habitable .  
Hey, there doll!  
He sat beside her in silence, there was nothing he wanted to say more than hug her and tell her that everything was going to alright but for now he decided it would have to be another day. After a while she got up making her way back to the complex, her legs dragged her, she looked week frail and disturbed he decided to follow her to her room.  
When the sun had set, Natasha had taken the responsibility to get Wanda out of her hibernation and get her out, Wanda came out in the comfort of her Plaid Pants and an oversized shirt that clearly had once belonged to her brother, the luck in all was she did not feel underdressed as everyone was in their comfy clothes , and wanda had the privilege to see the patient always well dressed in rustic blue pajama set .  
Loki, on the other hand, had a three-piece suit on which unusually confused her, but she ran with it.  
She hated being the more than Loki evident from his disgusted expression.  
I have a gift for you tony announced follow me.  
She followed him into the lab, the time-traveling machine had stood there unused, Tony handed her a bracelet and wore one himself handed one to Steve and the stood in the percent of the machine. Steve took hold of her hand, not a minute more and she stood there in front of a building her brother there flirting with a girl, Wanda fought the urge to hug him.  
The tears that fell from her eyes were full of sadness and happiness, she once hated Tony but now his gift meant the world for her, she turned towards him and hugged him apologizing profusely he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead affectionately.  
They were back and Wanda stayed the night with the team.  
By nightfall, everyone mostly dosed off through Sharknado, Natasha, and Steve in each other’s arms Bucky was horrified Samd sam looked proud of his choice.  
Wanda from the corner of her eyes saw Loki move towards the lab and followed him, he was bad that was told to her and he gave her villain vibe too.  
She saw hi clearly do some kind of manipulation on the machine, he picked a bracelet and adjusted the dates, she ran towards him hey !!  
Sir Friday announced there have been some movements in the lab  
Show me !!  
Loki had vanished before his eyes and wanda was quick to follow him screaming Stop.  
Wanda had two bracelets in her hand having able to snatch one from Loki’s wrist.  
The Avengers were quick to gather towards the lab,  
That little shit Thor announced  
Wanda saw herself standing in the ruins of her home, her brother running towards Clint who protected a child from the rain of fire, she was quick to make a forcefield.  
Pietro saw the sparks flow from her wrist and without a question hugged his sister, the spars increased again and an explosion followed.  
Steve was shocked at first, the two people who stood in front of them were by way two and five exactly, it had taken more than three minutes.  
Let me guess something malfunctioned, the more shocking fact was there was another baby he looked older maybe six, he looked grumpy  
Where is that witch she did this to me …  
Steve pushed him away from hurting a little girl and Natasha picked up the four-year-old.  
How long to fix it.  
I didn't know months, Tony replied  
then do it quickly in the meantime they stay with us and Thor takes care of your little devil.


End file.
